


Changed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco ponders the turn his life has taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed

**Title:** Changed  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco ponders the turn his life has taken.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's challenge #15: Shadows  
 **Warnings:** AU  
 **A/N:** Pretty fluffy.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Changed

~

Waiting in the shadows, Draco watched as Harry accepted the Minister’s accolades. Nervously brushing off his dress robes, Draco pondered how his life had changed.

Not so long ago he would have chafed at being under Harry’s shadow. But the war had definitely changed everything. He smiled. His childhood acquaintances likely wouldn’t recognize him now.

“Now, please welcome, Draco Malfoy-Potter!”

That there was applause at all was a tribute to Harry’s influence, Draco knew. Emerging to join his husband at the podium, Draco relaxed as Harry’s arm went across his shoulders. Yes, being in Harry’s shadow was not so bad.

~


End file.
